The Death of Will Little
The Death of Will Little is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Stardust Street district of Cambright Plot After Kristof Willoughby found out that his son, Kaleb, have impregnated a girl, he kicked him out of the house as punishment, for his ‘immoral’ actions. As a result, Kaleb moved in with his friend, Ismael Alajmi, who worked as a junior officer at the Cambright Police Department. Kaleb and Ismael decided to go have fun, at a nearby skatepark, where they found a dead body. Kaleb recognized the dead boy, as Will Little, his girlfriend’s friend. Ismael then decided to call his colleague, Irene Becker, who he was usually assigned with to investigate homicide cases. However, she was having her day-off. Kaleb then stepped in, and offered to help Ismael. YOU ARE KALEB After investigating the crime scene, the duo found a bloody knife, which they rolled as the murder weapon. They then sent the body to the CBPD’s coroner, Karen Manchester, who revealed that the killer was left-handed. After analyzing the body, they decided to speak to Kaleb’s girlfriend, Meghan Suggs. Meghan greeted the two boys, and asked Kaleb about how his father reacted about her pregnancy. She was shocked and saddened when she got the answer. The duo then told her the news of her friend’s death, which saddened her even more, and she suggested that they speak to his best friend, Franklin, who was at the skatepark. After speaking to her, Kaleb revealed to Ismael, that Meghan was left-handed. The duo informed Franklin about the news, who told them that he witnessed the murder, and already knew about it. And told them that the killer was wearing a black jacket. After chatting with him, Ismael observed that Franklin had his watch at his right-hand, meaning he was left-handed. The duo them decided to take a look at the skating slope, where Kaleb found a pile of equipments, which they dug through, and found a lipstick tube. Meaning the killer was wearing lipstick. This was enough evidence to arrest Kaleb’s girlfriend, for the crime. Seeing that Kaleb is no longer rich after his father disowned him. Meghan admitted to him that she never liked him, and thats she only dating him for his money. Furthermore, she revealed that she was cheating on Kaleb with Will, and that he was the baby daddy, and that she lied to Kaleb, so that she could marry him, and have his money. Unfortunately, Will found out that Meghan’s baby, was his, and afraid that Kaleb was going to ruin his own life, to raise a baby that wasn’t his, he told Meghan that he’s going to tell him the truth. Meghan, who didn’t know that Kristof disowned Kaleb, decided to kill Will before he says a word. Judge Koshi sentenced Meghan to life in prison for the crime. After the trial, Ismael is seen comforting Kaleb over what happened. The station’s weapon expert, Destiny O’Riordan, saw them, and asked about what happened. After an explanation, Destiny started comforting him too, and told him that he deserves better than her, and he’ll find the right girl one day. After being comforted, Kaleb was about to leave. However, the chief, Agatha Cole, came up to him, and offered him a job as an officer at the CBPD, which he expected, since he doesn’t want to depend on Ismael, for everything. Summary *'Will Little' Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Meghan Suggs' Suspects CAF86792-87C0-4E31-8CF3-1454B6543171.png|Meghan Suggs 707C3B4F-7E2A-4ECD-B1E6-1DB5F5C74BE3.png|Franklin Benjamin Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer wears a black jacket *The killer wears lipstick